


a life in your shape

by krtrs



Series: levi snippets [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fem!reader - Freeform, the levi tag is full of angst so i wanted to write something sweet lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krtrs/pseuds/krtrs
Summary: "You're hot.""Shut up."
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Series: levi snippets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	a life in your shape

She awoke to butterfly kisses against her cheek. With a small groan, she stretched.

“Good morning.”

She grinned at the sleepy voice. Peeling her eyes open and being met with grey ones, she replied, “it is now.”

The body next to her began to shift as if to get out of bed. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

“I have to get up.”

“No,” she whined, “let’s just have a lie in today.”

“Brat,” he said softly, hand running through her tangled hair. “C’mon.”

She sighed and released her grip. She watched him roll off the mattress and begin his search for clothes that had been previously discarded the night before. For being such a damn clean freak, he had a bad habit of throwing things around the room in the heat of the moment and then grumping about it in the morning.

“You’re hot,” she mumbled, eyeing his backside as he leant down to pick up his pants.

“Shut up.” He rolled his eyes but she could’ve sworn she saw his lip twitch upwards for a moment.

He winced slightly as he pulled on his pants.

“Are you okay?” (Y/N) asked, searching for injuries. “Levi?”

“M’fine,” he said through gritted teeth.

A sly smile grew on her lips. “Were we a bit too rough last night?”

He shot her a half-hearted glare over his shoulder as he searched the closet for a shirt without wrinkles. “I fucked up my hip training with the cadets yesterday.”

She gasped sharply, sitting up and letting the blanket slide off her shoulders. “ _Holy shit._ ”

Levi turned around to face her, glancing worriedly at her small baby bump. “What?”

“It’s finally happening!” She laughed brightly. “You’re getting _old_!”

He scoffed at that. “Shut up, you menace.”

“You fucked up your hip _training_? What, you kick a little too high trying to reach someone’s face?”

“Laugh it up, princess. You’re only four years younger.” He buttoned up his trousers, grabbed his ODM straps and set to the task of putting them on. After years of practice, he could efficiently get them properly placed in only a few minutes.

(Y/N) was quiet for a moment as she watched him work.

“Bet I could kick your ass now,” she broke the silence.

He let out a startled laugh.

“I mean it! We should spar so I can prove it.”

He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed as he started slipping on his boots. “I’m not going to do that.”

“Why? Scared I’ll win?”

“No, I’m just not gonna spar with you while you’re pregnant with our child,” he replied coolly, reaching over to press a kiss to her stomach. She brushed a hand through his hair.

“Uh oh, baby. Looks like daddy’s being a coward,” she said in a hushed tone, rubbing her other hand over her bump. Levi scowled and leant up to press her into the bed.

“Fine, I’ll spar you just for that,” he threatened, face pressed against her shoulder, trailing kisses from her collarbone up to her jaw. She moved her head and caught his mouth.

He hummed out two syllables before pulling away. (Y/N) chewed her lip and kept her eyes closed, feeling tired all over again.

“Love you too, _old man._ ”

“Oi, watch it. I’m still your captain.”

She snickered to herself and opened her eyes as he stood up again.

“Well go brush your teeth, captain. You have morning breath.”

He shook his head and grumbled something unintelligible under his breath as he headed to the bathroom to finish getting ready for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this cute little thing. feel free to leave kudos or a comment if you did
> 
> -karter (aka lemon) <3


End file.
